


Death Claude

by ScorpioSkies



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Baby Deathclaw, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Crack, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSkies/pseuds/ScorpioSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining the Brotherhood of Steel is stressful. You have bossy paladins, grumpy elders and a lot to live up to. Know what makes it even harder? Trying to raise a baby deathclaw on their ship, right under their noses! The road ahead will be long and fraught with difficulty, bad jokes and terrible puns, but failure is not an option.<br/>Ad Victoriam!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Claude

Nora withdrew behind a crate of fat man shells, clutching a swaddled bundle to her chest. She watched with narrowed eyes as a knight on patrol clanked past her, illuminating the gloomy corridors with their headlamp. It was power-saving hours aboard the Prydwen, and only the soft glow of the orange night-lights shone in the darkness, giving the walkways and dormitories a dull radiance.

It had made her task easier, allowing her to move around unseen just as Deacon had taught her to do. But she was wary nevertheless. One false step and an innocent life would be lost.

The blankets stirred slightly in her arms and she gently cradled them, finally slipping away from her cover when the knight disappeared down the end of the corridor. A rumble of distorted thunder echoed throughout the ship and she suppressed a shudder, gently shushing the bundle which mewled softly at her.

‘It’s okay. I’ll keep you safe,’ she promised, gently pulling back some of the fabric to peer down at her ward. ‘Just keep quiet for a little longer, okay?’

Thunder boomed again, louder this time and Nora bit her lip, quickening her step as she continued on her way, heading for one of the stairwells. She silently prayed that the storm would blow itself out to sea and away from the Prydwen. If the weather became any worse, the chances were that Kells would decide to steer the ship out of it, meaning that he would wake everyone up and that she’d be stranded aboard.

She couldn’t let that happen.

Moving as quickly as she dared, Nora took the stairs three at a time, making her way towards the upper decks. She halted when she reached the final step, listening out for the tell-tale clank of power armour.

When she was satisfied that the coast was clear she continued on, striding up a final flight of steps towards the central catwalk that ran beneath the gas tanks, providing a good view of the decks below.

She had settled upon it as a meeting spot because it was secluded and usually deserted in the dead hours, unless the deck scribes had to tend to an emergency.

Upon reaching the landing, she spied a tall, broad figure leaning over one of the railings, scanning the decks below. They turned their head towards her and straightened up.

Nora felt her heart stop.

She had gone to great lengths to remain unseen, aware of severe consequences if she was caught by one of the senior officers.

So it was _just_ her luck that Arthur Maxson himself would be standing on the most secluded deck in the small hours of the morning, fixing her in his sky blue glare.

‘Knight Hart’ he said, greeting her with his usual scowl.

‘E-Elder Maxson!’ She loosened her hold slightly to salute him, raising her fist over the bundle in salute.

He returned the gesture crisply, his eyes fixing upon the blankets. He raised one hand absently, lightly scratching at the deep gouges that marred his otherwise handsome face.

‘This is an interesting hour to be roaming the ship, soldier. Especially when you seem to be doing so in a stealthy manner.’

The storm boomed outside and Nora was struck by a bolt of inspiration.

‘I… I don’t sleep well in storms, Elder.’ She lied, hoping he would take the tremble in her voice as astraphobia rather than her nerves at having been caught.

 _I don’t even want_ _to think what he’d do if he found out…_

The bundle stirred in her arms, snuffling softly. She quickly readjusted her hold, shifting uncomfortably beneath Maxson’s scrutiny.

‘I _see.’_

She could practically feel the disbelief radiating off him in waves, his eyes demanding her honesty. Under most circumstances, his unconscious hypnotism might have worked. But the warm weight in her arms began to wriggle, grunting and reminding her of what would be lost.

‘What are you carrying in your arms, Knight?’ The Elder asked, studying her face intently.

‘It’s…Emmett?’ She mentally kicked herself for inflecting her answer into a question.

‘No.’ Maxson replied bluntly, his eyes narrowing and boring into hers.

‘N-no?’ A sheen of sweat broke out across her face.

‘No.’ He repeated, advancing a step towards her. ‘You see, that would be quite impossible Knight, because Emmett…” he raised his hands and unbuttoned the top of his battlecoat. ‘Is with _me._ ’

Nora cussed in her head as the chubby tabby poked his head out, fixing her with a happy feline smile and warm peridot gaze.

At any other time, she would have found the sight endearing and hilarious, particularly because Maxson was still scowling and trying to maintain his intimidating façade whilst Emmett snuggled comfortably against him.

But the situation was far too dangerous to enjoy.

‘ _Oh_. My mistake.” A nervous grin split Nora’s face as she turned to walk away. ‘I’ll just go and…’

‘ _Knight._ ’

Nora froze in place, keeping her back turned to him.

‘ _What_ are you carrying aboard my ship, soldier?’ He demanded, his heavy footsteps ringing upon the metal grille of the catwalk. ‘I order you to turn around and show me.’

There was nowhere to hide and she was pretty certain that if she ran, he and Emmett would give chase.

_Think Nora, think!_

Slowly, she turned around to face him, willing the bundle to stay still even as it began to wriggle again.

‘Elder, I…’ her words trailed off as Emmett reached his paws towards the austere Elder’s beard and began to pat at it, his pupils turning wide and dilated. Maintaining his intimidating glare, Maxson wordlessly raised a hand and tapped at Emmett’s paws with a large finger.

Usually, such a gesture would have been enough to prompt the cat to lower his paws. Unfortunately, cats are mysterious, unpredictable creatures and right at that moment, Emmett decided to attack his hand and gnaw on his finger.

Thunder roared again and in the split second that Maxson broke eye contact to free himself from Emmett, Nora bolted. She thought that she could hear him shout for her to stop, but told herself it was the thunder as she clattered down the opposite staircase, pointedly ignoring the heavy footsteps that were giving chase.

The bundle in her arms began to emit shrill shrieks of alarm as it was jostled and she could feel the creature inside begin the thrash against the fabric. A sudden foul stench made her gag as she continued to run.

She died a little inside when she felt the blanket dampen in her bare arms.

_Of all the times to go to the toilet…_

Maxson’s heavy footsteps were taking the stairs behind her at a ridiculous pace.

 _Damn tall people taking the steps four at a time…_ She glanced around desperately for a hiding place, her eyes settling on a row of lockers.

Before she could give herself time to think, she wrenched one open, shook out the blankets and slammed it shut again. She tried not to vomit as she wrapped the sheets up in her arms again, just as Maxson rounded the corner with a furious expression, his coat mostly buttoned up so only the tips of Emmett’s ears were visible over the lapels.

‘Knight Hart! Hand over those blankets _immediately_!’

‘But Elder I –‘

‘If you persist in being insubordinate, Knight, there will be serious consequences, I can assure you!’ The Elder scowled, extending a hand towards her. ‘Do _not_ test my patience any further!’

 _Oh God._ Nora thought faintly. _I’m going to hell for this._

Slowly, holding her breath, she extended the blankets towards him.

She couldn’t help but note the way his nostrils were already flaring, his eyes narrowing slightly as they flitted between her face and the blanket. As he took it from her, Emmett began to wriggle, his little pink nose rising above the collar of the Elder’s coat as he sniffed the air.

All at once the cat, famed for being the most placid, serene member of the crew, screamed at the top of his lungs.

Maxson winced at the piercing cry, his hands instinctively drawing towards his coat, which was when _he_ caught the stench and choked, his face paling beneath his beard as Emmett began scrambling wildly, the whites of his eyes showing and claws scratching the leather of Maxson’s coat.

The Elder doubled over slightly, dry heaving as he let the blankets fall to the floor.

Emmett used the new angle for a faster escape, launching free of the coat and bounding away across the deck, just as an initiate on guard duty rounded the corner.

At the sight of her Elder doubled over, the woman gasped and began to race forwards.

‘Elder Maxson! Do you require assis- _ugh.’_ Her words were cut off as she gagged, one hand clapping over mouth. ‘What… is that… some… kind of… weapon?’ She said between retches, her shoulders shuddering violently between words.

With a herculean effort, Maxson forced himself to stand upright, his face ashen as he fought to regain his composure. His eyes were watering and when he drew in a breath to speak, he choked again and raised his clean hand to cover his mouth.

Finally Nora had no choice but to draw in a breath and she too began to choke. Trapped in the blankets, the smell had been vile, but freed… this ungodly odour she could _taste._

Maxson, with an incredible force of will, nudged the blanket with the toe of his boot. At the sight of the green-brown smears inside he groaned, stalking past her and gesturing for the pale faced initiate to back away.

When he was near an air vent he paused, drinking in the clean air before turning to fix her in a look of utter disgust. He raised a trembling finger and pointed at the blanket.

‘Get that _disgusting_ mess off of my ship, Knight!’ He demanded hoarsely, pinning her in a severe glare. ‘I expect you to have this corridor sparkling when I do my rounds tomorrow. _Do I make myself clear?'_  He added in a growl.

Nora didn’t dare try to speak so she just nodded, watching as the Elder turned and stalked away in the direction of his quarters. The initiate followed in his wake, trying to waft the remnants of the smell away with her hands.

Fortunately, it was only when they were out of earshot that a soft whine echoed from within the locker, followed by the squeal of claws dragging on steel. Resisting the urge to grind her teeth, Nora stepped towards the locker and pulled it open, grimacing when she saw the deathclaw poop that had spattered across the locker… and some unlucky soldier’s uniform.

Then her eyes were drawn to the small creature that padded out on its bipedal paws, moving straight to her leg and steadying itself by latching on with its fore-claws like a sloth to a tree.

Bright, scarlet eyes peered up at her from beneath curving ivory horns as the creature emitted a soft purring sound. Trying to breathe in as little as possible, Nora crouched down and gently petted it, her fingers carefully avoiding the sharp jaws that tried to snap playfully on her fingers.

‘You’re going to be the death of me, Claude.’ She muttered, glancing thoughtfully up at the soiled uniform still hanging in the locker. ‘Well, no one wants to wear Eau de Claude anyway, do they boy?’

Claude’s answer was to head-butt her kneecap.

Double checking that the coast was clear, Nora rose to her feet and quickly slipped the uniform from its hanger, unzipping it to better wrap the scaly baby up. Her heart beating wildly in her chest, she scooped Claude up and felt his claws close over her shoulder.

Warily she began to creep up the stairs again, hyper-vigilant for any signs of life around her.

Claude was jumping slightly on her shoulder and it was only when she heard his jaws snap shut and felt a painful yank on her hair that she realised he was trying to eat it again. Wincing, she reached up and tried to pull it free, prompting him to growl.

As she engaged in a painful tug-of-war with him, footsteps echoed on the landing above and she gasped, her head snapping up in time to see a wiry young man with a shaved scalp and sour expression, which quickly changed to one of horror.

‘ _Hart!_ ’ Clarke choked, his face draining of colour. ‘You have a… a…’

‘Deathclaw on my shoulder? I know!’ Nora whispered, jogging up the last few steps to stand beside him. ‘Clarke, meet Claude!’

‘Hart! That’s a… how did… what… _what?_ ’ He finally squawked, gesturing at her in utter disbelief.

‘Shhh! Keep it down!’ She hissed, wincing as Claude placed his clawed hand on her head to turn and look at the Initiate, dark strands of Nora’s hair webbed between his teeth. ‘I was almost caught by the Elder already!’

‘What the hell are you _thinking_?’ Clarke cried, his hands flying to his head. ‘That’s a _deathclaw_ , Hart! A _deathclaw_!’

‘But _not_ a synth!’

‘A _deathclaw_!’ He hissed back, throwing his arms wide.

‘Look. I know it’s bad, but I really need your help with this!’ Nora pleaded, tilting her head to avoid Claude’s horn as he lowered himself to nuzzle into her neck. ‘I have to get him off the Prydwen somehow, _without_ anyone finding out.’

‘So throw him off!’

‘Did I shoot your ghoul friends?’ She scowled, pursing her lips.

‘That’s different –‘

‘How?’

‘Well, I didn’t bring them on the _Prydwen_ for one thing!’

Nora sighed, gently rocking Claude as he began to purr, his red eyes drifting closed.

‘Clarke, _please._ I brought his egg on board accidentally. I meant to return it to its nest, but the radstorm closed in and he hatched!’ Her voice adopted a pleading tone and her blue eyes became tearful. ‘This isn’t his fault and he thinks I’m his mother! Please, Clarke! If we get caught, I won’t drag you down with me!’

Clarke chewed on his lip, mulling it over as he glanced between her and the baby deathclaw. It could have only been for a few moments, but Nora felt like a lifetime had passed before the Initiate finally sighed, shaking his head.

‘I’m crazy for doing this, but I owe you, sister. What do you need me to do?’

Nora grinned, her body sagging with relief.

‘I need you to help me smuggle him down somehow, before we get caught.’

‘That might take a while.’ Clarke said bluntly. ‘Teagan’s scribes check _everything_ that goes up or down, not to mention we’d need a box big enough to hold him.’

‘How long’s a while?’

‘I don’t know! A while! I’m not always on duty, you know!’

Nora sighed but nodded, beginning to unwind her hair from Claude’s teeth as he snored.

‘A while will have to do then.’

‘So… what are you going to do in the meantime?’ Clarke asked slowly, folding his arms.

‘Keep out of trouble, of course! Well, _after_ I clean up the mess he left on the deck…’ Sighing, Nora drew the ‘borrowed’ uniform over the sleeping baby to cover him as much as possible. ‘Look, I’ve got to get him back to bed… would you mind scouting ahead and making sure we don’t run into anyone?’

‘Fine. Come on then.’ Clarke sighed, shaking his head as he made for one of the stairwells.

‘Not that way, Clarke!’ Nora whispered, nodding towards the other staircase with an apologetic smile. ‘Not unless you want to lose your dinner, anyway.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been itching to write for a long time, but am only just getting around to now! Thanks a lot for stopping by and taking the time to read, hope you've enjoyed it and have an amazing day! 
> 
> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! =)


End file.
